A vast amount of data is shared across a plurality of sources. The data can be in the form of news, social status updates, conversations, electronic mail, text messages, and the like. While data is readily available from the plurality of sources, users typically have to visit specific sites to access the data. For instance, to access a blog about basketball, a user would have to take the time to visit the blog source in order to access the data. For a user with multiple interests, this process can be cumbersome, time consuming, and overwhelming.